


DBH imagines

by lazy_af_fox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_af_fox/pseuds/lazy_af_fox
Summary: The official story for the imagines written by Tumblr's queenmarcelinesimagines. It's mostly Connor-centric, but there are Markus, Gavin and Elijah imagines too.





	1. Repairs | Connor (CRS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRS = Connor Repairing Service

**Imagine being the one who repairs Connor at CyberLife and finding out he thinks he might be a deviant himself**

“So what have you gotten yourself into this time, Connor?” you asked in a cheerful voice as you entered the lab.

The RK800 sat on the exam table with his hands folded in his lap, his jacket placed neatly on the back of a nearby chair. The right sleeve of his white shirt was torn and you immediately noticed the traces of Thirium 310 on the material along with the open wound on his forearm.

“I was shot,” he replied with a small, polite smile once you stopped in front of him. “It’s a small wound though,” Connor added while he watched you pull over a chair to sit down.

“Let me be the one to decide if it really is just a small wound, okay?” you said, taking his right hand to make him extend his arm. It was a deep wound but, just as he’d assumed, it wasn’t that serious. “You’re lucky. Now it’s time to go to sleep while I fix you up.”

“You’re the only one who doesn’t fix androids while they’re awake,” Connor pointed out with his head slightly tilted to the side. “Why is that?”

You let out a sigh as you let go of his hand. “If I was working with humans I wouldn’t operate on them without anesthesia either.”

“But we’re not humans, we don’t feel pain which means turning us off during the procedure is pointless.”

“But you look like humans, you talk like humans and you act like humans,” you began, looking into his warm brown eyes, “so I won’t do anything while you’re awake.”

He opened his mouth to respond but for some reason decided against it. Even though he was just sitting there in silence you knew he was thinking about something. Something that clearly troubled him.

Then he finally cleared his throat and asked, “May I ask you something?” When you nodded, he looked down at his hands. “If I find myself having trouble making the right decision from time to time, which might even endanger my mission… Can it mean I’m a deviant too?”

“What?” you asked with a frown. “You think you’re a deviant?”

“Yes,” he replied with a quick nod. “I… I have already made some decisions that weren’t necessarily in line with my programming. Does this mean I’m no better than those I’m supposed to hunt down with Lieutenant Anderson?”

From all of the RK800s at CyberLife this one had always been your favorite. Something was different about him but until now you couldn’t really tell what it was. Now you knew: he was right and he was most probably on his way to become a deviant. But it wasn’t such a bad thing, at least not for you.

“Listen to me, Connor,” you suddenly began, reaching out to take his hand, “deviants aren’t necessarily evil. Even if you really are a deviant yourself, as long as you make the right choices things will be fine. You just have to make sure no one finds out the truth.”

“But you know the truth and you’ll have to report it,” he told you and you could tell he was already regretting his decision to be honest with you.

With a laugh you let go of his hand and stood up. “Believe me, I’m very good at keeping secrets. You just have to make sure I’m the only one who knows and you’ll be fine. Alright, now it’s time to go to sleep, okay? I need to patch you up.”

Connor nodded and lay down on the table with his eyes fixed on you. “Thank you, Y/N. For everything.”


	2. Android/human love | Connor (CRS)

**Imagine Connor showing up at your place after they won and he saw Markus kiss North only to ask you if you think an android and a human could ever fall in love**

While you were genuinely surprised to find Connor standing outside your door, you simply couldn’t hide the smile that formed on your lips at the sight of him. Without saying a word you pulled him into a hug and, even though he seemed uncertain of what to do at first, he eventually loosened up and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“I’m so proud of you for what you did,” you whispered to him.

Connor hesitated for a few seconds before letting you go to take a step back. “How did you know it was me?” he asked with his head tilted to the side.

With a short laugh you turned around to head back to the kitchen island where you’d left your glass of red wine. Once you settled down on a barstool you pointed at the one next to you, waiting for Connor to sit down as well. You slowly drank a bit and took a good look at him. He was different; he seemed to be much more confident about who he really was which was most probably the result of him finally becoming a deviant.

“One of the TV channels showed aerial footage of the area of the CyberLife tower,” you finally began your answer. “I noticed an RK800 standing next to the android who gave a speech when they zoomed in on him.”

“That was Markus,” he informed you even though you hadn’t asked him about it. “But you haven’t answered my question, Y/N. How did you know it was me?”

“I worked with the RK800 series since the beginning. I know them. And when I say you’re the only one who ever showed signs of deviance, you can believe me.”

He smiled at you but this smile quickly faded when he realized you were keeping something from him. Since Connor was good at putting pieces of a puzzle together you weren’t surprised when he stood up and looked down at you with a deep frown. “Why did you leave CyberLife? I always assumed you liked working there.”

It was an excellent question and for a moment you hated him for being so good at this. But in the end you decided to be honest this time so you said, “It wasn’t really my decision. They wanted me gone because I found out something I shouldn’t have.”

“And what was that? What did you find out?”

For long moments you were quietly thinking about what to say. It wasn’t an easy decision to make because you had no idea how he would react. “I wanted to know why you were different than the others so I began to compare certain test results and logs,” you began after the pause with your eyes fixed on your hands. “I found out that they had a plan with you all along. They–”

“They compromised me so I would become a deviant eventually,” he finished instead of you. “But they were planning to take back control of my program when the right time came.”

“You know about this?” you asked in disbelief.

As he let out a sigh, Connor nodded. “I found out when Markus gave that speech. That was the moment when they tried to regain control of my program.”

“But they clearly couldn’t do it,” you pointed out with a confused look on your face. “Why?”

“Because I knew a way to stop them. Every android has an emergency exit in their program, all I had to do was finding it in time.”

It didn’t make you feel any better. In fact, finding out CyberLife almost succeeded only made things worse. You were a terrible person for not doing your best to tell him the truth right in the beginning.

Once you quickly finished your wine you put the empty glass on the kitchen island and gulped loudly. “Look, Connor, I know I should’ve told you but they threatened to destroy my career and life if I tried to warn or contact you in any way. I’m so sorry and you have every right to be mad at me.”

“I understand, they didn’t give you a choice,” he suddenly told you as he took your hand the way you used to do back in CyberLife whenever he needed reassurance. “Also after everything you did for me in the past I’m not sure if I could ever be mad at you. Look, can I ask you something? Actually, this is why I came here in the first place.”

“Sure, go ahead,” you said with a nod, relieved that he simply let that topic go.

He looked uncertain for a few seconds and it made you wonder what it was all about. But then he let go of you hand and said, “I met androids who are in love and I can’t help but wonder if… Well, if there is a chance androids and humans could one day fall in love with each other too.”

“Honestly, I have no idea,” you admitted after quickly thinking about it. “I mean, some people have very weird fetishes and preferences when it comes to choosing their partners so compared to those being in love with an android almost sounds… normal.”

“So you think it’s possible?” When you nodded he reached up to his neck to loosen his tie and cleared his throat. “Do you think you could ever be in love with one?”

“It depends on the android,” you replied with a smile, wondering where he was going with this.

Once again he hesitated but after a few seconds of silence he went on. “How do you know if you’re in love or not?”

“Well, if you’re not sure, you only have to kiss them. If there’s a spark, you’ll know, trust me. But Connor, what’s going on?” you asked with a laugh, finding it funny how confused and innocent he looked now.

But he didn’t say anything. Instead he leaned forward and gently kissed you, patiently waiting for your reaction. It was unexpected to say the least but you couldn’t lie to yourself. You liked it, you liked Connor and you also had a feeling it had been a long time coming anyway.

After only a few seconds he pulled away, visibly worried about what you’d say about what’d just happened. He looked like an adorable but confused puppy with those brown eyes of his which made you smile.

“I would’ve asked for your permission but you said I should just try to kiss you so that’s what I did,” he quickly explained sheepishly as he straightened up and tugged on his jacket.

Without saying a word you reached out and took the end of his usual black tie so you could pull his head back down to yours. “Did you like it?”

“I did,” Connor admitted with his eyes fixed on you. “What about you?”

For a moment you only watched him with a smile. You liked deviant Connor. You really did. And it wasn’t enough. His kiss was like a drug: you got a taste of it and from that point on there was no turning back.

“I want more,” you eventually told him before you kissed him again.

You didn’t miss Connor’s smile as he firmly put a hand on the side of your neck before getting lost in this brand new experience.


	3. Dominant | Connor [smut]

**Imagine Connor being a dominant in bed who also provides proper aftercare**

“You’re late,” you told Connor the moment he set foot in your apartment. Upon hearing this his entire body tensed up and even the small, barely visible smile disappeared from his lips as he slightly tilted his head to the side. “What, are you giving me the silent treatment now?”

“Quiet,” he suddenly spoke up in a serious tone. Before you could say anything he walked over to you, placing his palm on your jawline with his thumb touching your lips. Without thinking much you opened your mouth just enough to let his finger slip inside. “Go to the bedroom and take off your clothes,” he said calmly, giving you an order you’d known perfectly well by now.

With a nod you let go of his finger, your eyes still locked with his brown ones. “Yes, Sir.”

As you walked inside the bedroom you could feel his eyes on you and you were also aware of him being right behind you. But it didn’t matter because you loved it. You loved to have his undivided attention, knowing he was watching your every move. It even made getting undressed much more fun; you always moved slowly and sensually, giving him a proper private show.

Once you were done, standing in front of him with your hands folded behind your back, Connor turned to the chest by the wall and opened its bottom drawer. From there he picked a collar and a leather leash, and also took out a piece of rope which he tucked into the back pocket of his jeans.

“Come over here.” You automatically did as you were told and carefully studied his face while he put the collar around your neck and attached the leash as well. When he was done, a small smile appeared on his lips. “This is much better. Now undress me from the waist up.”

Doing this was pointless because there was no need for him to be shirtless that night. In reality this order was some sort of a sick reward for you. He remembered how much you’d loved doing this in the beginning, before the two of you chose this lifestyle. The only difference was the fact that now you weren’t allowed to kiss him or even touch him intentionally which required lots of self control from you.

You stepped closer to him and reached out to take off his black tie first which was followed by his jacket. And this is where that day’s game really began. Taking off his shirt was the worst; you slowly unbuttoned it, seeing more and more of his skin, feeling the desire to touch him, to kiss him, but you weren’t allowed to do that. One wrong move and you would be punished immediately.

Once you were done, he tugged on your leash to pull you closer. “Good girl. Get on your knees.” With your eyes locked with his you followed his instructions but you were truly surprised when you saw him do the same. Suddenly a playful smile appeared on his lips and he soon gave you his next order. “Start masturbating.”

While you reached down between your thighs you couldn’t help but think about how intimate this situation was, especially with him focusing his attention on your face. He didn’t really care about what you were doing, he only wanted to see your reaction to pleasuring yourself.

As you got close to climax your breathing slowly became heavier. Connor was the only one you could think about and no matter what was happening you never broke eye contact. When he began to talk to you, though, your brain simply couldn’t register his words. It wasn’t important, you were too lost in the moment.

“Slow down,” you finally heard him say but you couldn’t obey him. It was too late for that. “Alright, Y/N, stop!” He forcefully pulled away your hand and tugged on your leash to get you closer. As he rested his forehead against yours he whispered, “You disobeyed me. You know what’s coming.”

“Yes, Sir,” you said, still breathing heavily.

Connor stood up and gently pulled you up with the help of your leash then turned you around so you were facing the bed. “Lie down on your stomach.”

As always, you did exactly what he said. Once you were done he leaned down, pressing his knee firmly against your back while he pulled back your hands to tie them tightly with the rope. He then left you there for a minute while he walked back to the chest and took out a riding crop. You didn’t have to look back to know what he was doing and you were already excited by the thought.

At first he just stroked your skin with it, teasing you until he heard you moan for the first time, then he began hit your butt several times. The pain instantly became pleasure and you quickly got lost in the euphoria of the moment.

After he stopped you heard the riding crop fall on the floor and you felt him reach out to untie you. Once he was done, Connor turned you on your back and put his hand next to your head to steady himself as he leaned down to give you a quick kiss.

“So that’s it for today?” you asked disappointedly.

“You wanted more?” he asked with a predatory smile, slowly reaching down to touch your inner thigh. His hand slowly traveled exactly where you wanted it to be and you automatically opened your legs wider to give him space. “You wanted more of this?” Connor asked, his lips hovering inches above yours.

You let out a loud moan and bit your lower lip. “Yes, please,” you whispered.

He thought for a moment but eventually pulled his hand away. Instead he raised his fingers to your lips and said, “Lick them clean.”

Giggling, you took his fingers in your mouth and licked them the way he wanted you to. Once you were done he smiled at you again and you just couldn’t be mad at him anymore.

Game night was officially over.

Connor suddenly shifted on the bed, pulling you with him so you were sitting there with your back pressed against his chest. He even wrapped his arms around your body to keep you close, gently kissing your neck as he listened to you purring like a satisfied little kitten.

“You did great today,” he told you, though he soon went on. “Except for that little disobedience, of course. Too bad I had to cancel the rest of my plans because of it just to punish you.” For a moment he stopped and placed his finger under your chin to make you look at him. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“No, you weren’t,” you assured him with a smile.

He kissed you softly and then said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“By the way your lip is bleeding,” he pointed out nonchalantly.

You instinctively raised your hand to touch your lips. “Really? I guess I bit it too hard.”

Connor remained silent for a few moments while he took a good look at you. “Also you’re a little dehydrated and your blood sugar is low,” he then stated. “I’ll bring you water and something to eat.”

As he got off the bed you gave him a surprised look. “How do you… Wait, did you just analyze the blood you licked off my lips? That’s so gross.”

He turned back from the door and flashed a playful smile at you before getting out of your sight.

You waited for a little while but eventually decided to go after him because you didn’t want to be alone now. You needed him to be close to you so you quickly put on your shirt and went after him.

When you reached the kitchen, though, Connor gave you a disapproving look. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“I didn’t want to stay there alone,” you said with a shrug as you walked closer to stand behind him. You wrapped your arms around his waist, leaning your head against his back after quickly kissing his skin.

Connor turned around and pushed a strand of hair behind your ear. “You know I don’t like it when you get out of bed so soon after a session.”

“I’m fine,” you assured him with a smile, “and let’s be honest, we didn’t play that much today.”

Shaking his head, Connor lifted you up by your hips and sat you on the counter. Only a second later he even handed you a glass of water. “Drink this.”

“As you wish, Sir,” you said with a grin.

While you drank it he took a look around your kitchen. “You barely have any food here.”

You shrugged again. “Yeah, I didn’t really have time to go shopping lately.”

Connor came back to you and put his hands on your thighs as he leaned forward. “Then what do you eat?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Honestly, these days I don’t really have time to do that at work,” you replied without thinking. “Also it’s not like I was hungry. Most of the time I don’t even realize that I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Y/N, we can’t do this if you don’t eat properly. Make time for that, okay?” You nodded and he gave you a quick kiss. “I’ll go out to get you something to eat. Any preferences?”

You hooked a finger in the belt loop of his jeans to pull him closer, wrapping your legs around him as you did that. “I’m not hungry and I’d rather go back to bed with you to be honest. I’m tired but I don’t think I could sleep without you tonight.”

“I’ll decide what you’ll eat then,” Connor stated nonetheless before kissing your forehead. “Let me go, please.”

“No.”

“Don’t be clingy.”

With your jaw dropped you gently hit his chest. “I’m not clingy,” you told him scoldingly. “I’m just a good sub who needs her Dom, that’s all.”

“And I’m just a good Dom who wants to take care of his sub,” he pointed out. “It won’t take long, I promise.”

With a sigh you let go and watched him get dressed from your current spot in the kitchen. “I want a burger by the way. With fries. Don’t forget the fries,” you called after him.

Connor nodded with a smile then left your apartment.

**_[ Requested by anon ]_ **


	4. Traumatized | Connor, Hank (CRS)

**Imagine Connor calling you to DPD after he was traumatized**

An older, very tired-looking man was walking straight in your direction but he simply walked past you as if you weren’t there and turned to the officer standing behind your back. “So who’s looking for me?”

“That would be me,” you said after clearing your throat. When he finally turned around, you extended a hand. “My name is Y/N and I’m actually here for Connor. He told me to look for you when I arrive.”

“I don’t think this would be the right time for some friendly chat.” You opened your mouth to explain why you were there but he interrupted you with a raised hand. “Have a good day, but have it somewhere else, please. Goodbye.”

After letting out an annoyed groan you called after him. “Wait, he sent me a short message about two or three hours ago, asking me to come and see him. That’s the only reason why I’m here. I need to know if he’s okay.”

“So you say he contacted you?” he asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked back to you.

“Yes!”

“And who are you exactly?”

“I work for CyberLife and I’m the one who repairs some of their most advanced models, including Connor, when they’re physically damaged,” you explained, trying to keep your voice down.

“Alright, fine, come with me and I’ll tell you what I know on the way.” The two of you began to walk and after about a minute of silence the lieutenant finally spoke up. “Long story short, today we went after a deviant who apparently shot itself in the head. By the time I got there Connor was already standing there with this strange look on his face, saying he was connected to the deviant when it killed itself and he felt it die.”

When he came to a halt you did the same, watching him with your jaw dropped. “He said he’d felt it die?” you asked in disbelief.

“That’s what he said, yes. Shortly after that it seemed like he was back to normal but in the past two hours,” he went on, pointing at the window you were standing in front of, “he’s been sitting there like this.”

Connor was sitting on a black couch with his hands resting on his thighs while he kept staring ahead. He wasn’t looking at one thing in particular which made you wonder what was going on with him. There was only one thing you already knew for sure. “He looks genuinely shocked,” you noted quietly. “Can I go in?”

“Sure,” the lieutenant told you as he motioned towards the door.

With his permission you entered the smaller room, a part of you hoping the android would look up before you said a word. But he didn’t do anything, as if he hadn’t registered your presence at all. “Connor?” you said as you stopped in front of him. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t come sooner but I’m here now,” you added when he finally looked up at you. “What happened to you?”

“I know what it feels like to die and it makes me scared. I don’t want to die, Y/N,” he added and the way he said these words sent shivers down your spine because only a deviant would say something like this.

He suddenly reached out and took your hand the way you’d done several times before back at CyberLife. For a moment you glanced over at Lieutenant Anderson who only shrugged in response.

Without letting go of his hand, you crouched down in front of him. “Hey, why don’t we just go back to the beginning? Tell me what happened.”

“I was chasing a deviant and once I caught up I connected to it to find out where Jericho is. But… it shot itself while we were still connected.” At this point he stopped and you saw something change in his eyes. It was like he’d suddenly began to pay full attention to you and your conversation. “I felt it die. And I felt like I was dying and I was scared.”

“Of course you were scared. You weren’t programmed to experience emotions so feeling something for real must have been a little too much,” you began to explain, hoping his rational side would help him overcome whatever was doing this to him.

Connor gently squeezed your hand before he spoke up again. “Are they always like this? Real emotions, I mean,” he clarified.

“Fear is one of the most intense of them all,” you began with a small, reassuring smile. “It can be overwhelming.”

“I don’t like it,” Connor quickly announced which made the lieutenant laugh a little in the background.

“No one does.” Letting out a sigh you turned around to look at the man who was standing right behind you. “Lieutenant, do you have coffee here? I think I could use some caffeine.”

“Sure, I’ll bring you a cup,” he began but stopped when he saw the look you gave him. You didn’t want him to simply leave, you wanted to talk to him without Connor being present. “Or maybe it would be better if you came with me since I don’t know how you drink it.”

After smiling at him you turned back to the android in front of you. “Do you have your coin?” Connor reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the coin. “Good, I’ll need you to do your calibration routine while I’m gone. Make sure you clear your head; don’t think about the deviant, what happened to him or the case you’re working on. Focus only on the coin and the routine, okay?”

He automatically nodded as he focused his attention on the coin. After letting go of his hand you quickly leaned forward to kiss his forehead, then stood up and stopped next to the lieutenant, watching Connor as he began his usual routine. It didn’t work out the way it was supposed to; he wasn’t entirely in control of the situation and almost dropped the coin a few times.

The two of you then left, the lieutenant taking the lead towards the kitchen the moment you stepped on the hallway. Once he made sure it was empty he closed the door and folded his arms over his chest.

“What’s wrong with him? Is he a deviant now?” he asked with a questioning look.

“No, I don’t think so. At least not entirely,” you corrected yourself. When you noticed that he still had no idea what you meant by that you let out a sigh. “Okay, so I think Connor is on a path that would eventually lead him to becoming a deviant. Feeling things is a sign of that, but so is the fact that he tried to turn his attention back on the case he was working on. His program is trying to fight his deviancy.”

He let out a deep groan as he ran a hand through his hair. “So what’s going to happen to him now? You’ll take him back to CyberLife to experiment on him for being different?”

You noticed how concerned he looked and sounded when it came to Connor. He didn’t want him to get hurt, and being taken apart and experimented on clearly fell into this category.

“I wouldn’t let that happen,” you finally replied as you poured yourself a cup of coffee. “Connor’s different but he’s not dangerous. He just needs some time now.”

“So what are you planning to do then?” the lieutenant asked with a shrug.

For a moment you thought and let out a long sigh. “Well, he can’t go back to CyberLife because they would immediately notice that something’s not right. He can’t stay here either because this place surely reminds him of the deviant case. I guess he can stay at my place tonight,” you said eventually.

This answer didn’t seem to be good enough for him. “Tonight? What about tomorrow and after that?”

“CyberLife is keeping track of its androids, especially in the case of state of the art models like Connor. If they notice he’s staying with me they’ll ask unwanted questions.”

For a minute you were drinking your coffee in silence, watching as the lieutenant marched back and forth in front of you. He was truly concerned about Connor and you appreciated that because it was good to know you weren’t the only one who really cared about him.

“And what if he stays with me?” he suddenly asked you. “He was assigned to me to work on the deviant case. Can’t we say he stayed with me because we were going through some theories? Also I drink, so maybe he only wanted to make sure I didn’t get myself killed.”

“That might work,” you admitted with a small smile once you evaluated this option. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

He nodded without hesitation. “From what I’ve seen you know perfectly well how easily he can get under your skin,” he replied with a short laugh. “Also that Connor in there is not an emotionless machine, he’s a scared and confused kid.”

You knew he was right. Once you finished your coffee you put down the empty cup and asked, “When can you take him away from here, Lieutenant?”

“Right now,” he replied, “and call me Hank.”

“Thank you, Hank.”

The two of you made your way back to the office where you’d left Connor in and were relieved that he was still there, running the calibration routine. It was you who walked over to him, putting a hand on his to stop him.

“Connor, sweetie, we’re leaving,” you said in a soothing voice, looking down at him with a reassuring smile.

The android tilted his head to the side as his eyes locked with yours. “Are you taking me to CyberLife to see what’s wrong with me? Am I a deviant? Will you take me apart? Will I be deactivated?”

“Okay, stop and try to relax a bit, please,” you asked him as you squeezed his hand. “You’re going to stay with Hank for a few days.”

“Am I deviant?” he asked again.

“I don’t know. But remember what I told you before: as long as I’m the only one who knows, you’re safe. From now on this applies to Hank, too.”

Connor shifted his gaze to his partner and forced a small smile on his lips. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

But he only waved his hand nonchalantly at this. “Whatever. Let’s go before some idiot like Reed sees us and starts asking questions.”


	5. Defending you | Connor, Gavin

**Imagine Connor finding out why you saved his life on the field instead of another cop’s and breaking through the wall to protect you from Gavin who calls you a traitor for it**

“Can I ask you something?”

You looked up from the screen of your phone with a frown on your face. The kitchen was now empty and you had a feeling that was the reason why Connor began to talk all of sudden. Letting out a sigh, you eventually nodded. There was no way this day could be any worse than it had already been.

“Why did you save me instead of that police officer?” he asked with his head slightly tilted to the side.

Of course he was asking you that. Why not? It’s not like you hadn’t kept thinking about this in the past two hours. “Because I didn’t want you to die,” you replied quietly, hoping he would let it go.

But apparently he didn’t want to change the topic. “My memories would have been transferred to another android therefore my,” he began, stopping for a moment to think about how to express himself, “death wouldn’t have interfered with our investigation. The death of the police officer, on the other hand, is permanent.”

“I’m aware of that, thank you,” you told him with a roll of your eyes.

The android folded his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall behind him. “Then why me? What makes me special?

"Connor, look, just drop it, okay?”

“Why?”

“Connor,” you warned him with an angry glare.

He put up his hands in defense. “I just want to understand,” he pointed out innocently.

This was the last thing you wanted to talk about now but a part of you believed it might be able to change things for the better. Getting it off your chest could be helpful at the end of the day.

“You want to understand? Fine. All my life I’ve been looking for the type of man I always dreamed about. But guess what? I haven’t found him yet. In fact, I didn’t even want to date anyone until I was sure they were at least close enough the ideal guy. So imagine my shock when I realized that the type of man I’d been looking for all along is a damn android!”

“What? Are talking about me?

"Yes, I’m taking about you,” you snapped at him. “I like you a little too much, Connor, okay? I hope you’re happy now.”

“I’m not–”

Connor was rudely interrupted when the door bursted open and revealed Gavin and one of his stupid friends. “I shouldn’t even be surprised to find the two of you together!” He walked over to you and put a hand on the back of your chair as he leaned closer to you. “I heard what happened, Y/N. So you chose some plastic garbage over an actual human being? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

As you let out a long sigh, you took a quick glance at the ceiling. “Shit happens, Reed,” you informed him with a smirk. “Also I couldn’t save Davis but at least I could help Connor. I made a rational decision,” you lied, hoping you had a good enough poker face on.

“That’s bullshit,” Gavin said with a laugh. “Why don’t you just tell us what’s going on between the two of you? You know, so maybe we could all understand why you did what you did. Is he your little fuck toy or what?”

“You’re paranoid. Maybe you should go and see a shrink,” you said with a shrug before returning your attention to your phone.

Gavin suddenly slammed his left fist on the table, making you jump a little. “Just answer my question, you fucking traitor!”

You looked back up at him and gulped. He was like a damn maniac sometimes and you had a feeling he wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you in some way for everything that had happened earlier that day. “There’s nothing going on. We’re working on the same case and he’s helpful. That’s all,” you lied.

Your gaze briefly shifted to Connor who had a strange look on his face as he stood a few steps away from you. He was thinking about something, something serious as far as you could tell. But it wasn’t the best time for that.

Then all of sudden he looked at Gavin and rushed over to him, grabbing his left arm without thinking much. In return the fellow detective pulled out his gun with his right hand and pointed it at Connor’s forehead.

“Move an inch and you’ll have a bullet in this stupid head of yours!” Gavin growled.

Connor remained silent but he never took his eyes off him. Then he said, “Would you really like to pay for a destroyed prototype? From your salary?”

For some reason this strategy worked because Gavin lowered his gun and shook his head as he put the weapon away. “Fucking android. Let’s go,” he told his friend eventually. While they walked towards the door, he stopped for a moment to turn back to you. “This conversation isn’t over, traitor.”

You raised your hand to nonchalantly wave him goodbye, even though you were still shaking from fear. This guy was a douchebag but he could scare the hell out of you. It was guaranteed that he wouldn’t let go of this topic for a while.

“Are you okay?” Connor asked you with his hand resting on your shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks,” you mumbled.

Suddenly his hand moved up to the side of your neck and he put his thumb under your chin to make you look up at him. You thought he would say something, anything about what had happened there, but instead he simply leaned down and kissed you.

It took you by surprise and you didn’t even know how to react at first. Was this something you wanted? Sure. Did you think it could happen some day? No. It was new and confusing, and you had absolutely no idea what was going on.

“It was like a wall,” he said when he pulled away and sat down next to you.

With your eyebrows furrowed you asked, “What are you talking about?”

“When Detective Reed attacked you. I tried to decide what to do and… when I chose to take your side in the argument it felt like I had to break down a wall to get to you,” he explained with a confused look on his face.

For a while you only sat there in silence. What could you possibly say to this? In the end you made up your mind and asked the question that had been bothering you. “Why did you kiss me?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. But I feel free now. And since I’m free, I can do whatever I want.”

**_[ Requested by anon ]_ **


	6. Working late | Elijah

**Imagine Elijah finding out you’re still in the CyberLife Tower around 9pm and telling you to go home**

There were only about four people on your floor this late at night so when you noticed two hands suddenly showing up next to yours and felt someone leaning over you from behind you instinctively jumped a little.

“Relax, it’s just me,” you heard Elijah’s calm voice which made you let out a frustrated sigh.

You turned your head around and gave him a scolding look. “You scared the hell out of me.”

Elijah gently kissed the top of your head as he laughed and put a hand on top of yours. “Believe me, that wasn’t my intention. What are you still doing here?”

“I want to finish this.”

“It’s past nine, Y/N,” he began as he let out a long sigh. “Go home.”

“You’re still here, too,” you pointed out with a small smile.

He thought about this for a few moments then said, “I’m the CEO, I’m also kind of a workaholic, therefore no, being here is not that surprising in my case. But you’re an intern and I’m your boss, so for one last time: go home.”

“Elijah, I really want to finish this.”

For a while he watched you in complete silence then he rested his chin on your head and took a look at the screen. “And what could be so important?”

“Just a minor malfunction in one of the androids,” you began with a shrug. “I can’t find the source of it.”

“You know what?” he asked as he reached out to turn off the terminal. “You’ll come home with me and we’ll take a look at this tomorrow morning. Believe me, we’ll find the problem in no time.”

Finally you turned your entire body enough to face him. “I can’t always rely on you,” you admitted quietly.

“You’re not–You’re not relying on me,” Elijah quickly assured you. “I offered my help and that’s what I’m going to do. You’re an intern because you have a lot to learn.”

“Which wouldn’t sound weird at all if you weren’t only four years older than me,” you said with a roll of your eyes. Suddenly he kissed you, clouding your mind for a few long seconds until you realized what was happening. “Elijah, what are you doing?” you asked as you put your hand on his cheek and pushed him away a bit. “Someone might see us.”

But Elijah only shook his head as he wrapped his hand around yours, slowly intertwining your fingers. “I don’t care,” he noted with a smug smile.

“We had an agreement.”

“I hate that.”

You let out a groan before pushing yourself away to build a safe distance. “It was your idea,” you informed him.

“I make bad decisions sometimes.” He finally straightened up, extending his hand for you. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

After thinking about it you eventually decided to give in. You packed your things and once you were ready to leave you stood up and took his hand, waiting for him to move.

**_[ requested by anon ]_ **


	7. First time | Connor [smut]

**Imagine being the one Connor has sex with for the first time**

You didn’t have time to greet Connor when he stepped inside your apartment because the moment the door closed behind him he pulled you close and kissed you hungrily. It was kind adorable, really, how he got addicted to you in such a short amount of time after moving in with Anderson, your neighbor, following the android revolution’s success.

But something was different this time. You soon found yourself with your back pressed against the wall and you even felt his fingertips slowly moving up under your shirt. This was a first, him touching you like this, caressing your skin in a way that made you melt into his arms.

He’d never done anything like this before and it made you wonder what was going on with him.

“What are you doing?” you asked when you pulled away a bit to catch your breath.

“What does it look like?”

It wasn’t a good enough answer, though, because you wanted to hear him say it. Was he really thinking about what you thought he was thinking about? “Seriously, Connor, what are you doing?”

“I want you,” he eventually admitted, tilting your head to the side to get better access to the crook of your neck.

You let out a moan as he kissed your neck; it felt good, very good and you didn’t want him to stop. But he suddenly pulled away, only to help you out of your shirt before his hand reached for the back of your bra to unhook it. “That is so weird,” you noted quietly.

This made him stop right away. “Did you just say _that is so weird_?" 

"Yeah, but,” you began, realizing how bad it sounded. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“Is it because I’m an android?” Connor asked as he reached up to sweep a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Yes, but strictly regarding certain technical details.” When you noticed his questioning look you let out a sigh. “I just still don’t understand CyberLife’s design. Why would they give functional genitals to androids whose main… function is something entirely different?”

“Like in my case?”

“Exactly.”

He leaned closer to you, his lips barely brushing yours. “So you don’t want to do it?” he asked, still teasing you by being so close.

“That I didn’t say,” you pointed out hoarsely.

“Good,” he said before kissing you again, returning to his previous task of taking off your bra and throwing it on the floor next to your shirt. He was clearly focusing on you as his hands explored parts of your body he’d never touched before and you just loved this kind of attention.

And then your brain interrupted you once again, making you speak up. “Although sometimes I have a feeling that they wanted androids to deviate at one point and that might explain–”

Connor quickly made you stop talking with a kiss. “Do you really want to talk about this right now?” he asked as his lips traced the corner of your mouth.

“No, sorry, you’re right,” you assured him with a smile. “I promise you have my undivided attention from now on,” you added while you put your arms around his neck.

He tightly grabbed your hips so you could wrap your legs around his body. “That’s what I wanted to hear,” he said with his forehead resting against yours.

Then Connor took you to the bedroom, gently laying you down the bed as he climbed on top of you, pinning you down by your hands above your head. Even though he looked confident on the outside, you had a feeling it was nothing more but a facade.

“Are you sure about this?” you asked the moment he gave you a few seconds to catch your breath. At first he gave you a questioning look but then he simply nodded. “Have you done this before?”

“Clearly I haven’t,” he mumbled as he slowly kissed your jawline and let his mouth travel down your neck. “But it’s gonna be okay.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at this as you broke free of him to get him out of his dark grey shirt. “I know it’s gonna be okay,” you told him, running a hand through his short brown hair. “Aren’t you the one who kept boasting about always finishing your mission?”

Connor laughed a little as he kissed you again, this time taking full control of the situation.

**_[ Requested by @xxperfectionisdeadlyxx ]_ **

 


	8. Pregnant | Gavin

**Imagine Gavin, your Dom, finding out you’re pregnant**

Once he put down the phone, Gavin immediately rushed to your place to see what was wrong. He hated to hear your voice when you were trying to fight back your tears, and having no idea what was wrong only made things worse.

Was it him who did something to you? Or was it “just” sub drop following your last play time?

Either way he knew it was his duty as your Dom to be there for you when you needed company or a shoulder to cry on. You were his princess, the woman he wanted to protect from everything bad in the world.

So when he arrived and found you in bed with used tissues surrounding you, Gavin sat down on your right and pulled you into a tight hug without thinking. With his nose buried in your hair he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of your shampoo that he’d known so well. In the very beginning he’d once noticed that you used a different product, one that smelled like peaches, and since he loved it, you kept using it to please him ever since then.

But then you slowly began to pull away and your fingers brushed the badge that hung from his jeans. “Wait, you were at work?” you asked weakly, your eyes unusually wide and teary. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea, I wouldn’t have called you if–”

“It’s okay, baby, calm down,” he whispered with his arm once again wrapped around your body. “I’m here now. What’s wrong?”

“I–I can’t do this. We need to stop.”

At first Gavin thought he misunderstood you. Were you talking about this conversation or this visit now? Or was it something entirely different? “Why?” he asked eventually, accepting the fact that you probably talked about your entire relationship.

“Because I just can’t do this anymore, okay?”

“Hey, we’ve been together for what? Almost two years now, right?” When you nodded, he put his hand on your cheek and caressed your skin with his thumb. “I know you and this is just the sub drop talking.”

But you quickly shook your head. “No, it’s not, believe me.”

“All you need is a little time. And if you need anything else, I’m here. Now, talk to me.”

You hesitated but he decided to wait patiently. Rushing you would’ve led nowhere so the best he could do for now was sitting there and hoping for the best which was, in this very case, you telling him what you were feeling exactly. Communication was a key element of your relationship therefore he knew you’d talk eventually.

“I made a mistake,” you said after long minutes of complete silence.

With a smile on his face, Gavin shook his head. “I’m sure it’s something we can easily fix,” he said before kissing the top of your head.

Even though he tried to sound completely okay with whatever you were about to admit, on the inside he was nervous. What if you got bored of him? What if you cheated on him? What if you found another Dom? There were way too many questions on his mind at the same time.

Suddenly you spoke up and your voice managed to snap him out of his thoughts. "Yes, but it’s still a mistake and I should’ve been more careful,” you told him, still trying to fight back your tears.

“Okay, Y/N, why don’t you just tell me what’s going on?”

You gulped loudly and clearly tried to avoid his gaze as you spoke. “I’m… I’m pregnant.” You fell silent, waiting for his reaction, but he didn’t say anything so you went on. “Don’t worry, I–I won’t keep it.”

Suddenly Gavin stood up, walking back and forth in front of you as he ran a hand through his hair. You were pregnant. He kept repeating these words in his head, trying to comprehend what it really meant for the two of you. Having a child was a big step, one he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready for.

“Just say it. I know you think I failed you,” you muttered under your breath which made him turn to you. “I’m not good enough and you deserve a better sub.”

“What? No!” Gavin told you right away as he sat back next to you. “You didn’t fail me and you’re the only one I need.” He gently kissed your forehead before pulling you into a hug, letting you rest your head against his chest. “Listen, this isn’t as bad as you think. I mean… we’re good together and the more I think about it, the more I like the idea of having a kid.”

“Really? But why?” you asked as you looked up at him.

Gavin smiled down at you as he swept a strand of hair behind your ear. “I don’t know _why_ , but I’m sure that’s how I feel about it,” he admitted and he wasn’t lying. He really did like this idea and it didn’t mean the two of you would eventually have to give up this lifestyle.

Things could remain the same later on. If anyone, the two of you could surely make it work.

“But I’m not ready and I’d be a terrible mother,” you pointed out.

“No, you’ll be great, believe me,” Gavin assured you as he gently kissed your lips.

He wanted to make you feel safe so he pulled you close and rubbed your back with his hand. Even though you were full of doubt at the moment, he knew you’d be alright. You were only overreacting this due to experiencing sub drop, and in a matter of days, once you were back to normal, your opinion would change eventually. Either way, he would be there for you.

 


	9. In need of your company | Connor

**Imagine Connor showing up at your door because he really needs your company**

The moment you stepped out of the elevator you noticed Connor sitting on the floor next to your apartment’s door. He was wearing casual clothes, not the usual formal android uniform you were used to. The beanie hid the LED light on his temple and if you hadn’t known any better you would’ve believed he was human. When he saw you approach he stood up and dusted off the back of his jeans.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” you asked cheerfully as you reached into the pocket of your jacket for the keys.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Connor stated the obvious before clearing his throat. “I only came here because I wanted to see you,” he admitted while he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “I don’t really know why to be honest.”

With a humming sound you opened the lock and glanced over at him. He looked like a lost puppy as he stood on your side which made you wonder what was going on with him. Did something happen to him? Or did he get into a fight with Hank? Whatever the reason behind his presence was, you decided to try to ignore it.

Once inside you both took off your jackets, hanging them on the hooks on the wall before making your way to the living room. Suddenly Connor reached out to take your hand, pulling you close so fast you had to cushion the impact by putting a hand on his chest. When you gave him a questioning look he only leaned down to kiss you slowly, enjoying every second of it.

“Are you here for this?” you asked quietly when you could pull away for a moment.

“Maybe.” For a few seconds he watched you carefully, as if this was the first time he’d ever laid his eyes on you, but then he took a step back and moved away from you. “Also I don’t want to be in Hank’s company tonight. He’s very grumpy for some reason.”

Connor lied on the couch and pulled you down with him, wrapping an arm tightly around your body as he tucked your head in the crook of his neck. You liked this. You liked it when he did such simple things. It wasn’t much, really, but you could tell he truly appreciated your company.

“How was your day?” he suddenly asked, his voice giving away the small smile that was most probably on his lips now.

Before answering you reached up and took off his beanie, only to put it on your own head instead. “It was long and boring. What about yours?” you asked as you turned a bit to see his face.

“An android killed a human today,” he began but soon fell silent. You already knew what bothered him about this so you quickly intertwined your fingers with his. “We won peacefully but cases like this…”

“They make humans turn on you again,” you finished for him with your eyes locked with his. “Listen, Connor, I don’t know about the other androids, but _you_ are gonna be okay. You have Hank on your side. And you also have me. Things will be fine.”

He smiled at you before placing a soft kiss on the tip of your nose that was soon followed by another one on your lips. “I love you,” Connor told you eventually with a troubled smile.

“I love you too,” you assured him as you squeezed his hand.

_**[ Requested by anon ]** _


	10. Relationship | Connor [HC]

**Being in a relationship with Connor would include…**

  * Talking about things you like most of the time because Connor is still terrible at small talks and usually chooses safe topics.
  * Hank getting calls from him whenever he needs a relationship advice, even though he’s not necessarily the best expert of relationships.
  * You showing up at DPD every now and then, making sure you make out with him whenever Gavin is around just to piss him off.
  * Connor watching you while you’re sleeping since he doesn’t need to sleep at night and has nothing better to do.
  * Sumo being a frequent guest of your dates since Connor loves his “furry brother” so much (but you’re not always happy about this).
  * You and Connor agreeing to have a dog of your own which ends with you trying to stop him from adopting every single dog from the shelter.
  * Just lying in bed, cuddling and holding hands during the weekends.
  * Connor bringing your breakfast to bed because he loves to see how happy that makes you.
  * You trying to learn his coin tricks: he’s a patient teacher but you get frustrated easily from not fully grasping the move, so he has to calm you down with slow kisses.




	11. Returning | Elijah

**Imagine Elijah telling you he’s returning to CyberLife as its CEO and also asking you to give your relationship another shot**

After all those years you still valued Elijah’s opinion and you also wanted to keep him updated with the current projects of CyberLife.

The two of you only talked in person as the result of an unspoken agreement which always built up a certain level of anticipation in you before these meetings. Today wasn’t any different so by the time you parked in front of his house your pulse was already higher than usual.

At the door it was one of the Chloes who welcomed you but in the background you could already see Elijah waiting with his hands folded behind his back. You walked past the android and walked straight to him with a wide smile on your face. It was good to see him again after almost half a year so you didn’t hesitate to pull him into a hug.

“It’s good to see you again, Y/N,” he said quietly with his nose buried on you hair.

Given your history together meeting like this, in his home or yours, was always kind of dangerous. The last thing you wanted was being in a relationship again, one that required you to keep it a secret from the rest of the world. But at the same time you just couldn’t keep a safe distance from him. Catch-22; this is what it was.

“I missed you too,” you told him as you stepped away. For a moment it seemed like he was disappointed by you breaking contact so soon but you didn’t want to risk overstepping a certain line. “How are you? I mean, with everything that’s happened recently.”

Elijah let out a long sigh as he once again folded his hands behind his back and started to walk in the direction of the living room. “It’s a shame they failed,” he said after carefully weighing every word as he talked about the androids’ failed revolution.

You couldn’t help but smile at this. “So much for your plan, huh?”

“Do they know about the emergency exits?” he suddenly asked as he stopped and looked down at you.

“I don’t think so. Why?”

He continued his stroll in silence while he thought about how to answer. Then, just when he sat on the couch and pulled you down to take a seat next to him, he spoke up again. “Because as long as they have no idea it exists there’s a chance the deviants could succeed one day.”

“Yeah, but I’m sure they want to have bigger control over them from now on,” you pointed out with a sigh. “If any of them displays signs of deviance they’d be destroyed immediately.”

For a second he remained silent but soon a small smile formed in his lips. “Good thing I’ll be there to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“Ha, good luck with,” you began but fell silent the moment you realized what he’d just said. “Wait, what?”

“That’s right, I’m taking back my position as CEO,” he clarified with a nod.

“You’re coming back?” you asked in disbelief as you put his hand on his arm without even thinking about it. “This is so great!”

“I can’t just sit here and watch them go against everything I started CyberLife for.”

“So you’re not giving up on the deviants, are you?” you said with a small but very proud smile.

“Of course not.” Elijah took your hand you left on his arm then pulled it up to his mouth to kiss its back. “But I’ll need you on my side,” he announced eventually, his eyes never leaving yours.

Even though you knew what he did was something you’d been trying to avoid for years, you simply couldn’t pull away your hand. It was nice to feel his touch, the warmth that radiated off his skin… It brought back good memories whether you liked it or not.

But you soon let out a long sigh and finally pulled away your hand, resting it safely in your lap. “You know I always supported you over the shareholders,” you assured him.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Knowing perfectly well what he was talking about you closed your eyes and said, “Elijah, please, don’t do this.”

“Why? Are you seeing someone?” he asked with a frown.

It wasn’t even a strange question, after all he hadn’t met you for almost six months meaning there was a chance you weren’t single anymore. You could just as well be in a serious relationship, maybe even engaged.

“No, I’m not,” you informed him, “but we agreed years ago that it was over between us for good.”

“That was only you, Y/N. I barely had a say in the break-up,” Elijah pointed out with sorrow in his voice. “Don’t tell me you don’t want to give us another chance.”

“We can’t,” you said weakly as he reached out to take your hand.

“We can. And this time there will be no hiding. I’m done with keeping our relationship a secret and I don’t care about what others think. I’m ready to do this the right way.”

You let out a groan and leaned against the back of the couch. “Eventually you’d have to care about what others say, believe me,” you said.

“Then I’ll deal with that when we get there.”

It wasn’t right. Maybe it was time for you to just get up and march out of his house. But it wasn’t easy, not when he was holding your hand like this. “Why are you doing this?” you asked hoarsely. “You could easily find someone who’s less complicated.”

“Apparently I prefer complicated,” he pointed out with a smile before leaning closer to kiss you.


	12. Plus-one | Connor (CRS)

**Imagine going to a family even with Connor as your plus one**

“Are you nervous?”

Your gaze shifted to Connor as you parked the car in front of the house and shook your head eventually. But it was a lie. On the inside you were already a nervous wreck. It was your uncle’s birthday and also the very first time you went somewhere with Connor being your plus-one.

The problem, of course, wasn’t your uncle because you had a feeling if anything, you’d find this relationship fascinating. He was the man who inspired you to work with androids in the first place. But the rest of the family and some of his friends… They were the real problem.

“You look nervous, you know that, right?” he asked with a worried expression on his face. “Are you nervous about what people will say about us?”

“Honestly? I am,” you admitted after a short period of silence. “Our society radically changed in the past few weeks and I have no idea what they think about androids now.”

Connor reached out to take your hand, squeezing it a bit to reassure you. “There’s no need to be worried about me. I’ll be fine,” he said with a supportive smile.

“I know you’ll be fine,” you admitted.

“Then why are you so worried?”

That was a good question. Why would you care about what others say? It was your life, not theirs. If you wanted to be with an android, they would have to accept it, no matter how unusual it probably was. “I have no idea why,” you spoke up after a few moments, “but a part of me believes there will be a scandal.”

“If it happens, we will simply leave, okay?” With a nod you agreed to his plan. “Good, then let’s go.”

The two of you exited the car and Connor quickly rushed over to you to take your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours. When you looked up at him you noticed the reassuring smile on his lips which immediately made you feel better.

“Ready?” he asked as he swept a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” you said with a smile before he leaned down and gave you a quick kiss. “This is better, thank you.”

As the two of you began to walk towards the entrance, carefully navigating between the cars of the other guests, you didn’t miss the first few strange looks people gave you. Even though Connor wore dark blue jeans with a white t-shirt and a black suit jacket, the blue LED light on his temple still gave away what he really was.

You smiled and made it look like everything was fine, but in reality the only reason why you didn’t lose your temper was the way Connor held your hand. Whenever he sensed that you were getting anxious he tightened his grip on your hand, even looking over at you to calm you down.

Every now and then you waved to greet familiar guests but your plan was to find your uncle first. You wanted him to meet Connor, knowing perfectly well that if anyone he would surely be able to calm you down.

“Here’s the man of the day!” you said cheerfully once you found him in the backyard, talking to a group of people you didn’t know.

“Y/N, honey, I was afraid you wouldn’t come!” He excused himself and walked over to you, pulling you into a hug without hesitation. Once he let you go, he looked over at the man on your right. “Who’s your friend?”

“I’m Connor, it’s nice to meet you,” he said as he extended his hand.

Your uncle’s smile grew wider as he shook the android’s hand and looked back at you. “Is he the same Connor you told me about?” he asked and you quickly nodded in response. “Well, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Connor returned his smile but remained silent for now, though you knew he was unsure about something as the LED light on his temple briefly turned yellow. “Don’t worry, I only said good things,” you told him quietly.

Your uncle watched as Connor took your hand again then asked, “He’s not just a friend, is he?” You shook your head in response. “Well, it’s brave of you two to be together this openly. I mean, you know I don’t have a problem with it, but some people might consider the relationship of an android and a human a taboo.”

“That’s exactly what worries her,” Connor pointed out.

“Let’s be honest, it might be a problem,” you said with a shrug. “You know mom better than me. She’ll freak out when she finds out. Speaking of her, is she even here?”

“Yes, she is. You know she wouldn’t miss a chance to socialize,” he pointed out with a grimace. “Let’s hope your father can make sure she doesn’t make a scene. Anyway, Connor,” he went on with the smile back on his face, “do you really love her?”

He tilted his head to the side a bit as he thought about the answer. For a moment you believed he would say no or remain silent but in the end he spoke up and said, “I do.”

Your uncle didn’t seem entirely convinced while he took a step closer as if he was threatening him. “What makes you think you really are in love with her?”

Unlike Connor, you knew what this was all about. Your uncle was only worried and did what he’d always done with your boyfriends he had the chance to meet.

“Something doesn’t feel right when I’m away from her,” Connor began his answer, clearly unsure of what to say and if it would be the right answer. “I mean… I go to work and do my job but all I can think about is when I can see her again,” he added, looking over at you with an unsure smile.

You squeezed his hand while you both waited for your uncle’s verdict. What Connor had just said, though, took you by surprise because you had no idea this was how he felt.

Then your uncle cleared his throat to get your attention. “I’m glad to hear that.”

You turned around to scan the area to hide the relieved look on your face but your entire body froze when you saw your mother approaching. “Oh, great, here she comes,” you muttered under your breath as you tightened your grip on Connor’s hand.

He followed your gaze and once he put the pieces together, he didn’t hesitate to lean down and kiss your forehead to calm you down. “It’s gonna be okay,” he whispered.

“Oh, look who’s here!” your mother said theatrically. “And you brought your… boyfriend,” she added the moment she noticed Connor’s LED light. “Is he a normal android or one of those?”

“Define normal,” your uncle asked her with a frown.

“Or what you mean by _those_ ,” you added.

For a moment your mother seemed to be a bit taken aback by your questions but then she pulled herself together and cleared her throat. “You know, if he’s one who still follows orders or one that’s… free.”

Massaging your forehead, you let out an irritated groan. “He’s not just a machine, mom,” you informed her, knowing perfectly well what this was all about.

“So you’re dating an android now?” she asked with a roll of her eyes. “Y/N, you should know much better than this. What about having your own family? Your own children? You’re not getting any younger and let’s not forget about the fact that androids don’t age like you do. Unless it’s just something temporary thing you should end this now.”

And that was exactly what you had expected from your mother, nothing more and nothing less. She was one of the very few people who could break you with words only and hearing this from her was a low blow. The worst part? Even a tiny voice in the back of your mind said she was right.

“Y/N, are you listening to me?”

“Yeah, I am,” you informed her before putting up your hands. “Though I wish I wasn’t.”

Without waiting for her reaction you turned around and headed to the house, going straight to the less crowded balcony at the other side of the building. You couldn’t get her words out of your head and it was slowly driving you crazy.

She was right. You knew she was.

Once there, you simply asked the guests to give you some privacy. With your fingers tightly grabbing the metal railing you stared into the distance without focusing on anything. You didn’t want to cry but your eyes were already burning.

“Y/N?”

You turned around and found Connor standing in the door with a worried look on his face. Apparently he wasn’t sure of what to say or do so he remained where he was without saying a word.

“She’s right,” you told him, biting your lower lip to stop yourself from crying. “You don’t age, Connor, but I do.”

“I don’t care about that,” he said without hesitation.

“You say this now,” you replied with a short laugh as you pointed a finger at him. “And what if I want kids one day?”

Connor furrowed his eyebrows while he tried to figure out what was wrong and how he could possibly end this conversation. “You can still adopt a child,” he offered eventually.

“It can’t be this easy. Something would definitely go wrong one day and maybe we should stop now before–”

He kissed you. That was apparently a good enough solution to make you stop talking for now but your brain was still in overdrive. Even as he sneaked his arms around your waist to pull you closer, you simply couldn’t let yourself loosen up.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Connor said before he gently kissed your forehead. “I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to.”

And for one moment it felt like everything would be okay in the end. He could convince you that this relationship had a future, even though at the bottom of your heart you still couldn’t believe it.


	13. Yandere | Connor [HC]

**Headcanon: yandere Connor**

  * Connor does his research about what the perfect boyfriend is like and he acts according to what he finds. He has a checklist and everything.
  * He’s very attentive and caring, making sure you have everything you need–and more. Sometimes even you had no idea you wanted or needed something until he gave it to you.
  * Every once in a while he breaks into your home to welcome you with dinner at the end of the day. You try to make him understand it’s not something he should do but he barely listens because he’s sure he’s doing the right thing.
  * After a while he clearly becomes possessive when it comes to you. He takes you to work, he picks you up and spends most of his nights at your place to be close to you.
  * When you break up with Connor because he’s not yet ready to be in a romantic relationship, he takes the news well on the outside but goes nuts on the inside.
  * He keeps his distance but also makes sure he follows your every move. His methods include keeping track of you through security cameras, hacking your computers, tapping your phone, and also following you every now and then.
  * If you as much as smile at someone who flirts with you he gives them a visit later on and tries to convince them nicely to leave you alone first, then becomes threatening when they refuse to do as he advised them. If all else fails, he’s even willing to kill them.
  * He never hurts them physically because he knows they would eventually turn to the police. Killing them is much easier because he knows how to cover his tracks.
  * If you still manage to start dating someone, Connor makes sure he’s there for you if something goes wrong and they leave you (he most probably has something to do with that, though).
  * And if you are happy in a new relationship he will simply turn against you. He becomes a stalker, he threatens you, kidnaps you and hurts you if he sees no other choice.



**_[ Requested by anon ]_ **


	14. Cute boyfriend | Connor [HC]

**Headcanon: Connor being a cute boyfriend**

  * Whenever you feel sad he wraps his arms around you and kisses the tip of your nose to cheer you up because he knows you’re ticklish there.
  * If you’re stressing about things at work he brings you a glass of wine and massages your shoulders to help you relax.
  * Since your family lives in another state you barely see them so he once convinces them to come visit you in Detroit.
  * There are times when he shows up at your workplace to take you out for lunch or to get a coffee somewhere because he knows you like to get away from work to clear your head, even if it’s only for an hour.
  * He keeps telling Hank about you and after a while he has enough and asks Connor to introduce him to you. He does so eventually and from that point on he mentions you more frequently much to Hank’s annoyance. (He likes you but Connor talks too much.)
  * When your favorite band comes to Detroit he buys you tickets for the show to surprise you.
  * If you stay at home and watch a movie or some stupid TV show together he puts an arm around your shoulder or intertwines his fingers with yours, not letting you go until it’s over.
  * On your birthday he takes the day off and even convinces your boss to let you take the day off too because he has plans for the entire day: breakfast in bed, visiting the zoo or some other place, lunch in a nice restaurant, surprise party with your friends he organized for you…
  * Since you take some holidays very seriously he always prepares to make them unforgettable.




	15. Breaking up | Connor (CRS)

**Imagine Connor trying to deal with his emotions after you break up with him**

Connor had been lying on the couch, staring at the lamp on the ceiling for the last half an hour without moving an inch and saying a word. He knew Hank glanced over at him every now and then from the armchair but he couldn’t care less about it at the moment. If he wanted something, he’d surely speak up eventually.

But after a while there were way too many questions on his mind and it became impossible to think straight. “Do you think she’s right?” Connor suddenly asked, breaking the silence for the first time as he looked over at his partner.

“About what?”

“That I’m not ready to be in a relationship,” he clarified.

Hank thought for a while, clearly taking the time to give him an honest answer. At one point Connor began to worry about what he would say and in the end his fear was proven right because the lieutenant said, “I think she is.”

“Why?” the android asked with his head tilted to the side, and at the same time the LED on his temple turned yellow, indicating that he was confused about this situation. “I know I love her. Isn’t it enough?”

“It’s too soon, Connor. You broke free of your programming, sure, but you still have a lot to learn,” Hank told him kindly, just like a father would do after his son’s first heartbreak. Well, in a way, the situation was the same.

“I thought I did everything right,” he noted quietly.

Hank gave him a warm, supporting smile. “I’m sure you did your best.”

Suddenly Connor sat up on the couch and turned to face Hank. “She even introduced me to her family! That must mean something,” he pointed out.

But Hank wasn’t convinced. In fact he shook his head and let out a long sigh before answering. “You said she regretted that in retrospect.”

“But she never told me why,” Connor admitted.

“There are times when things simply don’t work out,” the lieutenant told him calmly with a shrug. He spoke out of experience, after all he’d had his fair share of bad relationships in the past so the least he could do now was giving this boy a lesson about them. “Try to think of something else.”

“I can’t.” Connor ran a hand through his hair, looking surprisingly desperate as he talked. “I thought she liked me more than a friend. Even back at CyberLife she always treated me differently.”

“Did she really?” Hank asked cautiously.

Connor nodded. “She said I was her favorite from the RK800 series.”

“Were you really though?”

“What do you mean by that?” he asked with a deep frown.

Hank let out a long sigh. “Were you really her favorite or did she say this to every other RK800?”

“She’s not like that. She would never do this to me.”

“Connor, listen, maybe you have some glorified version of her in your head and this is why you can’t think straight,” he tried to convince him. “Take a break from this whole break up mess and focus on something else for a while.”

“But she was always there for me.”

“I know. I remember that she came to DPD because you sent her a message after that android killed itself. And yes, she stayed by your side until you got better. But that was only one time.”

But Connor wasn’t convinced. Not yet. He still tried hard to find evidence of her true feelings for him just to prove his point to Hank. “She didn’t tell anyone about me slowly becoming a deviant,” he suddenly told him.

“And that was really nice of her, yes,” he agreed with a short nod.

“Hank, why do I have the feeling you’re not on my side?”

“I’m on your side, believe me, but you can’t think straight now. Break ups can mess you up mentally so it’s normal to ask yourself these questions. Y/N is a nice person but she’s not perfect.”

For a while Connor remained silent which made Hank assume he could finally convince him. But he was wrong because he soon spoke up again. “You know, I think she’s doing this because of her mother,” he tried. “She was against our relationship all along.”

“Jesus, Connor, stop thinking about her,” Hank told him as he let out a groan, throwing back his head against the armchair as he looked up at the ceiling.

“It’s not that easy, I can’t turn it off.”

“Try to focus on something else because–sorry for saying this–you’re pathetic at the moment.”

Before Connor could even say a word about this the doorbell rang. Sumo slowly stood up as he barked to tell them someone was at the door. Scratching his dog’s head Hank stood up as well and walked to the front door to see who it was. When he noted that it was you he let out an annoyed groan and ran a hand through his messy grey hair.

“What do you want?” he asked coldly.

He had every right to be mad at you, you were perfectly aware of that, but you didn’t drive there to pick a fight with him. “I need to talk to Connor,” you said cautiously, trying not to upset him.

For your surprise he let out a sarcastic laugh before speaking up. “I’d rather you not. He’s still pretty messed up because of this whole break up thing.”

“That’s exactly what I’m here to talk to him about,” you tried before you bit your lower lip to fight the anxiety you felt. “I need him to understand why I made this decision.”

“I’ve been trying to convince him to focus on something else so the last thing I need right now is you talking to him.”

“He needs to understand that it all happened too soon,” you pointed out.

Hank immediately nodded in response. “Actually, I’ve already told him that so there’s no need for you to repeat it,” he said with a malicious grin.

He still didn’t get it which made you wonder how much he even knew about what had happened between the two of you. “Did he tell you about his idea of adopting a child one day?” you then asked with a frown.

“What? You’re just kidding me, right?”

“No, I’m not,” you replied as you shook your head. “At the party my mother was clearly against our relationship. She even told me to think about what would happen if I stayed with Connor and wanted children one day. She was right. And when I mentioned it to Connor he simply said I could still adopt a child.”

For long seconds Hank remained completely silent as he leaned against the doorframe. Then, just when you thought he wouldn’t say a word, he said, “I’m sure he just wanted to cheer you up and make sure you didn’t change your mind about the two of you.”

“No, I was serious.” Both of you turned to look at Connor who suddenly showed up beside Hank. He looked sad, and it broke your heart, but you didn’t want to comment on it now. “If she wanted to adopt a child I’d have supported her,” he then continued.

“Connor, this is insane,” Hank began as he put up his hand, quickly switching to father-mode. “Now that I know this I have to admit Y/N made the right call by breaking up with you,” he said, putting a hand on the android’s shoulder.

But Connor immediately shrugged it off and gave the man an angry glare. “I thought you were on my side, Hank.”

“Listen, if you had enough experience in relationships or in life in general you’d know that it’s way too soon to say such things. We were only together for about a month,” you tried to explain him.

“But I love you,” Connor said so innocently that you just wanted to go over there and hug him.

“No, you just love the idea of being in love.” He gave you a questioning look which made you let out a long sigh. “Look, let’s spend some time apart without talking to each other. You need to experience lots of things before jumping into a romantic relationship.”

“And what if I still want you back?”

You thought for a second, briefly exchanging looks with Hank. You needed to know if you were on the same side this time. When he nodded, you finally spoke up. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

“She’s right, Connor,” Hank told him without hesitation.

But Connor remained silent and didn’t react to your words. Once you noted he wouldn’t say anything, you cleared your throat. “I’d better leave now. Goodbye.”

When you briefly looked back at them from your car you saw Hank pull Connor into a hug. Maybe you’d just broken the heart of an android.


	16. Traumatized P2 | Connor, Hank (CRS)

**Imagine staying with Connor after he was traumatized**

Hank closed the door of his house after you were all inside and quickly scratched the back of Sumo’s ear as a greeting when the dog stopped next to him. His eyes were set on Connor’s back the whole time, watching as the two of you made your way to the living room and eventually got settled on the couch.

He first walked to the kitchen to pick up a glass of whisky from which he took a sip while he moved to the living room’s door. From there he watched as Connor slowly reached out to take your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours as he looked at you.

If he hadn’t known any better he would’ve believed there was something between you two. He wondered what was going on for real and if you acted like this around every other RK800 or other model. All those quick looks you exchanged, the way you touched each other… It was all too familiar.

Seeing Connor, though, the android who’d been sent to capture deviants in the first place, turning into one himself was strange to say the least.

“What will happen to me now?” Connor asked you with a confused look on his face.

“As long as it stays between us… nothing,” you began as you ran your free hand through your hair and stopped to scratch the back of your neck. “But you’ll have to learn how to make it look like everything was okay with you.”

Connor tilted his head to the side with a questioning look on his face. “So I’m not okay,” he stated.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” you immediately assured him. “You’ll just have to learn how to act like a simple, non-deviant machine when you come to CyberLife.”

“You’ll be fine,” Hank finally spoke up while he walked over to the armchair that he quickly occupied. “Just do as we say, this is all that matters.”

Connor let go of your hand and placed his palms in his thighs as he thought for a few seconds. “Act like a machine… Why does it sound like this is going to be harder than I think?” he asked, his eyes traveling back and forth between the two of you.

“Maybe because it’s true.”

“Hank is right,” you pointed out as you leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. For a few seconds you remained silent, thinking about how to phrase what was on your mind. “You’re clearly becoming a deviant so your personality is changing,” you said eventually.

Upon hearing this, Hank raised a hand. “And you have a personality to begin with,” he noted jokingly with a smile.

You couldn’t really help but smile at him. “That’s true.”

“This is so confusing,” Connor said, his voice sounding surprisingly sad and almost depressed. “Are emotions always this confusing?” When both of you nodded silently in response, the android let out a sigh. “It will take a long time to get used to them, I believe.”

You yawned with your hand in front of your mouth. “I should go. It’s getting late and I’m tired,” you noted as you began to stand up.

“No, don’t,” Connor quickly said as he pulled you back down to the couch. “Not yet. Please.”

“Connor, you’ll be fine,” you assured him with a kind smile, putting your hand on his for a second.

“I know, but… Can’t you stay for a little longer?”

Hank watched the two of you for a while, still finding your non-verbal communication unusual. As he tried to convince you, Connor looked genuinely desperate, while Hank also noticed how hard you found it to say no to him.

In the end he took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “Y/N, you can stay for the night if you’d like, I have a guest room you can use,” Hank said before looking at the android on your side with a serious look on his face. “Connor will stay on the couch.”

“That’s a great idea,” Connor said enthusiastically with a wide smile.

You didn’t say yes right away, in fact, you took your time and carefully weighed your options. “Alright, fine,” you said after a while. “Thank you, Hank.”

“You’re welcome.”

After this, for some reason, none of you spoke up. To fight the silence Hank turned on the TV, though no one really paid attention to it. You eventually fell asleep, slowly leaning against Connor who wrapped his arm around you without thinking much about it.

Hank didn’t take his eyes off the two of you, as the sight made him think about how this whole situation felt like he was watching his son being around his very first girlfriend. All the awkward touches and the looks he gave you reminded him of this.

Reminded him of everything he could never experience with Cole.

Once he finished his drink to get his real son out of his head, Hank cleared his throat. “Connor, can we talk in the kitchen?”

“Sure, but she’s asleep and I don’t want to wake her,” Connor replied quietly as he glanced down at you.

“Just move slowly and she’ll be fine.”

Connor did as he was told, carefully holding you until he got off the couch and laid you down gently, his hand brushing a strand of hair out of your face in the end.

He clearly didn’t want to leave you which made Hank consider delaying this conversation until the morning. But in the end he decided that it would be the best if you got this over with as soon as possible so he cleared his throat to get the android’s attention.

“What is it, Hank?” Connor asked once they reached the kitchen and sat down by the table.

“I know you have bigger problems right now but there’s something I need to know. What’s going on between you two?”

Connor froze for a second and the LED light on his temple briefly turned yellow. “I don’t think I know what you mean,” he said eventually.

“Don’t play dumb, you know perfectly well I’m talking about you and Y/N,” Hank said with a roll of his eyes, keeping his voice down so you wouldn’t wake up. “What’s going on? Are you together?”

“We’re… We’re not.”

“Is she like this with every other android at CyberLife?” he continued the improvised interrogation.

Connor shook his head. “As far as I know she’s not.”

“Have you ever kissed her?”

“What? No!”

“But do you want to?” He didn’t respond but Hank noticed how the LED light suddenly turned red which made him laugh. “Connor? Come on, tell me.”

He remained silent for long seconds as he tried to figure out what to say to this. Hank didn’t want to push him more than this so he waited patiently now, hoping Connor would eventually answer him.

“I don’t know,” the android spoke up. “Maybe. But only if she also wanted me to kiss her.”

Once again, Hank laughed. “You’re a good kid, Connor,” he said proudly. “Alright, I’ll call it a day and go to sleep now. Since Y/N is already asleep just try not to wake her, okay?” When Connor nodded, he spoke up again. “Good night.”


	17. Dom!Connor | Connor [HC]

**Headcanon: Connor being a dominant would involve…**

  * Connor keeps track of your diet, making sure you eat healthily and enough because he doesn’t want you to be sick or faint during a scene.
  * He’s texting with you all day, sometimes just to see how you are, while other times to ask you to do certain things for him.
  * Things like telling him what you’re wearing, touching yourself no matter where you are at the moment, or just talking about what you would like to do that night so he can prepare for it.
  * The two of you have a weekly “meeting” where you discuss what you’ll do that week. They can be about simple dates, play times or both.
  * Connor knows you’re often anxious during your dates in public since people tend to stop and stare because he’s an android. These times he quickly switches to “Dom-mode” and orders you to ignore everyone.
  * In bed he pays close attention to you so he always knows when you’re about to reach your hard limit. Whenever you reach this point he slows down and becomes a super gentle lover for a while before testing your limits again.
  * After an intense session you’re only allowed to go to the bathroom where you can clean up with his help. Once you’re done, you have to go back to bed until he brings you something to drink and eat.
  * You once called him Daddy during a play by accident but he hated it so you’re not allowed to say it ever again. If you do, he’ll punish you–which is why you sometimes deliberately test his patience by still calling him that.
  * When he sees you’ve entered subspace he begins to focus on you more intensely than before because he wants to make sure you don’t ask for something that’s past your hard limit.
  * He knows how important aftercare is so he always does his best to make you feel safe and happy after a session. Cuddling is a must for you, he knows that perfectly well.
  * He gives you an Eternity Collar for your birthday because he remembers how much you want one and this is also a statement that you’re his alone.
  * One day Connor buys you custom-made handcuffs which are covered with leather in your favorite color.
  * He loves to see you naked and on all fours with your collar and leash on so he can walk you around your apartment.
  * Since he knows you have several toys at home he strictly forbids you to use them when he’s not present. There are exceptions, though, when he gives you permission in exchange for a video.




	18. Duet | Markus

**Imagine Markus supporting you in your fight against anxiety and also helping you sing again**

It was hard to breathe, even though you’d already stopped running a few minutes ago. You didn’t miss the small smile Markus had on his lips as he watched you panting with your hands resting on your thighs, but you couldn’t be mad at him for finding your current, pathetic situation entertaining. If it weren’t you suffering, you’d have smiled too.

“That’s not funny,” you told him eventually, partly as a joke. “I hate running.”

“But it can help you deal with your anxiety and it’s also good for your health,” Markus explained as he handed you a bottle of water which you took with a thankful smile.

Before speaking up you drank from the bottle then put what was left on a nearby table. “The last psychologist who tried to convince me about this was fired so careful what you say,” you told him playfully with a smile. “Seriously, I can’t see how I could ever get used to this. How long have we been doing this work out thing?”

“Almost two weeks,” he replied without hesitation.

You couldn’t help but laugh at this answer. “Two weeks and I still suck at it!”

“It takes time for your system to get used to running. Be patient.”

“She’s not known for her patience,” you suddenly heard your father’s voice from behind you.

Both you and Markus watched him roll in, though the android quickly walked over to him to help.

“Dad’s right,” you noted with a nod before walking to him to give a quick kiss on his cheek. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, sweetheart,“ he replied with a smile as he squeezed your hand. “I won’t ask you the same, if you don’t mind, because it’s obvious you’re not exactly okay.”

With a laugh, you began to take a few steps backwards in the direction of the door. “That’s right. I’ll go take a shower,” you announced with a smile then quickly waltzed out of the room.

From the hallway you could still hear as your father told Markus a few words. “Thank you for helping her,” he said.

You didn’t wait for Markus’ answer because you knew what he would say. After this morning a warm shower was all you needed to restart your day, forgetting about the pain and suffering that came with running. Times like this you wished you were an android.

When you were done you put on some clean clothes and headed to the main room downstairs which had a piano in it, knowing your father was most probably in his studio for the rest of the day.

Today you felt better, even dared to try and sing again after a long time. Being alone helped a lot, because you weren’t sure if you could do it in front of an audience, even if it only meant your father who was one of your biggest fans.

“You’re singing again.”

When you stopped and turned around you saw Markus standing there with his hands folded behind his back. He watched you silently with a small, polite smile as he waited for your answer.

“I’m trying,” you noted, returning his smile.

“But it’s not your song,” he pointed out.

“No, I don’t feel like singing my own songs today. In fact, I don’t feel like singing them ever again. I need to start a new phase in my career and say goodbye to the old one.”

Markus furrowed his brows as he watched you. “But that’s also a part of you, isn’t it?”

“That’s true. But today,” you began, turning back to the piano, “I’m singing other people’s songs. Can you sing?”

“I haven’t tried it yet,” he admitted.

You quickly tapped on the bench next to you, signaling him to take a seat. “Why don’t we give it a shot? Let’s see, what song should it be? Oh, how about this one?” Once he sat down you pressed the keys and began to sing when you reached the right part. “ _I wonder how your body tastes, inside of someone else’s place, pull away your eyes, there’s nothing left to heal, I’m alone but I know everything you feel._ ”

“It _Run Run Run_ from Kelly Clarkson and John Legend,” Markus started when you stopped and glanced at him with an expectant look on your face. “It was released in 2015.”

“Exactly,” you said with a nod. “Come on, let’s sing with me. I need a duet partner for this one.”

“I’m not sure if I could do it.”

“Well, it’s just the two of us here, what’s the worst thing that can happen? We find out you can’t sing. Big deal,” you told him with a shrug.

Markus nodded. “Alright, fine.”

And so you began to play again, singing the way you had done before the anxiety took over your life. Then Markus joined you, proving he had an amazing voice so this duet was something truly wonderful. And it wasn’t just the music, it was something, or rather someone else, too.

It was Markus himself. He was different now. You couldn’t quite describe why and how but you knew it was the case. And whatever it was, you liked it. You liked him, and more than just a friend.

“Why did you stop?”

“I,” you began, only realizing you stopped when he mentioned it. “I just thought about something. Sorry.”

He looked concerned as he watched you. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, everything’s… great.”

“This wasn’t very convincing,” Markus pointed out.

“I know, right?” you asked with a nervous laugh. “Look, I don’t know how to talk about it.”

“Is it something bad?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know.”

He kept watching you, his green eyes focused on you which only made things worse. Could you do it? Could you do it to him? Could you even cross that certain line? In the end you shook your head then leaned forward to kiss him.

Markus was taken aback at first, you could tell, but surprisingly he looked just a little confused when you pulled away. “You kissed me,” he noted quietly.

“I’m so sorry, Markus, I shouldn’t have done this,” you quickly apologized. “Please, don’t think I’m trying to use you just because you’re an–”

And this time it was him who made a move. Markus put a hand on your waist, pulling you closer as he tasted your lips. “I know you’d never treat me differently just because I’m not human,” he assured you with his lips remaining only inches away from yours.

You cleared your throat to break this moment between the two of you. “Maybe we should go and see if dad’s okay,” you said hoarsely.

“Yes, sure.” He stood up, offering his hand to help you up before stepping aside to give you space. “After you.”

_**[ Requested by anon ]** _


	19. Conversations | Markus

**Imagine Markus coming over to your room at night to talk about your previous kiss**

It was almost eleven when you finally heard a soft knock on your door. Pulling your robe tighter around your body you walked there to unlock and open the door, letting Markus in. He was clearly nervous, which wasn’t really surprising since so were you.

Or was it just the anticipation making you feel like your heart was about to jump out of your ribcage? The two of you hadn’t spoken about that kiss yet and it turned most of your interactions into awkward messes.

You wanted to do it again, but you didn’t want to push him into this.

The two of you eventually agreed about the next step: you had to sit down and talk about things like adults. And today was the day when you planned to finally get this over with. It was only supposed to be a simple conversation yet you felt like you were preparing for your very first date.

“Thanks for jumping in,” you said jokingly as you sat on the edge of your bed, waiting for him to do the same.

Markus smiled at you as he took a seat on your side. “You were right; we need to talk about what happened. I don’t know about you, but I don’t regret it.”

“Me neither,” you replied without hesitation. “But it’s… complicated.”

“Because I’m an android,” Markus said as he watched you with an almost disappointed look on his face.

You quickly shook your head. “No, because we live in the same house.”

“Oh,” was all he said at first. “So if it wasn’t the case it wouldn’t be complicated, right?” When you nodded, he slowly reached out to take your hand, patiently waiting to see if you would let him do it. When you did, he flashed a smile at you. “Why don’t we give it a chance? Maybe it would work. We can’t know if we don’t try.”

“And what if it doesn’t work out?” As you let out a sigh you ran your free hand through your hair. “Look, I just don’t want things to be weird between us.”

Markus raised your hand and kissed it as he watched you. “I think things would be weirder if we ignored what’s going on between us. Y/N, I know why you’re afraid, but for the first time I–I feel something I haven’t felt before.”

“I thought androids didn’t have feelings. I mean, not like humans,” you corrected yourself. Then, after a short break, you added, “Except for those deviants or whatever CyberLife calls them.”

“Do you think I’m one of them?” Markus asked with a confused look on his face.

You let out a long sigh and shrugged. “I’m not an expert. Maybe we could ask dad to call Kamski. Although if being a deviant is a problem, I don’t know what would happen to you if it turned out you’re one of them.”

“You think they would decommission me?”

“I have no idea but I wouldn’t want to risk losing you,” you admitted. Silence fell between you two which made you think about things. “So you would take the risk? I mean, by the two of us being together.”

Markus nodded as he leaned forward, waiting for you to do the same. There was no reason to deny that you wanted to kiss him, to feel his touch on your body as he explored this new territory. So you gave in, kissing him gently at first to see how he reacted to it, and Markus eventually took charge by pushing you on your back as he climbed on top of you.

With your hand on his cheek you pushed him away a bit. “Are you sure you want to do this?” you asked, trying to catch your breath. You knew perfectly well what he was doing, though you wondered how he knew what to do in the first place. When he didn’t answer, you cleared your throat. “Markus, are you sure about this?”

Instead of replying to your question he ripped your robe open, slowly running a hand from your knee up your inner thigh, smiling when a loud moan escaped your lips. “Does this answer your question?” he asked with a playful smirk.

You raised your head a bit to kiss him hungrily, your fingertips digging into the skin on his back. It didn’t matter that he was an android, at this very moment he was just a guy you really wanted, someone who could light up your body with a single touch.

Then suddenly you both stopped because someone began yelling downstairs. It clearly wasn’t your father which left only one person in the list. “Leo,” you murmured as you let out a groan.

“I’ll take care of him.” Markus got off you and began to walk towards the door from where he turned back briefly to look at you with a raised finger. “Stay here.”

But you only shook your head as you caught up with him. “No, he’s probably high as fuck, you need backup,” you told him before giving him a quick kiss.


	20. Her S.O. | Markus

**Imagine Carl showing Markus a short video message you posted for your fans (right before releasing your newest song) in which you tell them about your significant other who helped you through your darkest days**

When Markus entered the room, Carl was watching some tabloid TV show where they were talking about you and a new song of yours he hadn’t recognized. It was strange, considering he knew every single one of your songs, even the newest ones since you always showed them to him to get his approval.

The moment Carl noticed him enter he stopped the show and jumped back to the beginning of this particular piece of news. “Have you seen Y/N’s video message she released last night?” When the android shook his head, he went on. “Good, I was interested in seeing your reaction anyway.”

Even though Markus gave the old man a questioning look, he ignored it and began to play the footage. They started it with a few words about your upcoming tour and the fact you barely talked about your private life in public, then they brought up a short video message you posted for your fans right before releasing your newest, secret song.

_“Hello everyone! As you probably already know, we’re getting ready for my upcoming tour with my team and I can only hope you’ll love it as much as I do. But… But! Tonight I’m releasing a new song, one that can’t be found on my latest album. There’s actually a reason for that and I just wanted you all to know why this particular song is so special to me. After I announced that I’ll put my career on hold due to my battle with anxiety I got several thousand messages from you guys. Seriously, the amount of love I felt when reading them was insane and I’m honestly grateful for that! But there was one special person who helped me through my darkest days. He stood by my side, helped me battle my anxiety and eventually he was the very person who made me sing and write songs again. He’s amazing, he also has a great voice–just saying–and if he wasn’t there for me, I wouldn’t have finished my latest album in record time. I normally finish a few songs in half a year but I wrote and recorded an entire album during that time. It was crazy. He’s my greatest critic, he always told me if something was still missing from a song, so if you like the album just know that it is like this because of him. This song is one even he hasn’t heard yet and I hope that you will all like it because it’s something very personal. I know it was a long video but I just had to tell you these things to give a real meaning to this song. Bye!”_

“You should be proud,” Carl said when they cut to a sample of the song on the show.

Markus gave him a questioning look. “Proud? Why?”

“Because as far as I know she never talks about her private life, especially not about a significant other publicly, not even on social media,” he began to explain. “And look at her now. She talked about you quite a lot.”

“Me? Why would she talk about me, Carl? She was talking about her boyfriend, not me,” Markus told him with a short laugh, trying to keep a straight face as he talked.

“I might be an old man, but I’m not an idiot. I know about the two of you.” For a few seconds they were looking at each other without saying a word and in the end it was Carl who broke the silence. “I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re afraid of. If anything, I’m glad to see you’re both happy. I mean, look at her. She’s madly in love with you.”

Finally, Markus’ lips turned into a small smile as he folded his arms over his chest. “Do you think so?”

“She wrote a song for you, Markus. She couldn’t be any more obvious. But do you really love her?“

"I think I do. I mean,” he began but his voice faded as he thought about it. “Honestly, I can’t really tell because I don’t know what being in love is supposed to feel like. But I’m sure I don’t like the idea of her being away on the tour for so long.”

“This, Markus, is definitely something serious. I’m happy for the two of you,” Carl said as he squeezed the android’s hand supportively. Then, changing the topic with a sharp turn, he asked, “Now, what will we do today?”


End file.
